In modern communication systems, a signal of interest typically modulates a carrier frequency at a transmitter and transmitted as a radio frequency (RF) signal by an antenna. A receiver typically converts the received RF signal into a baseband signal. The baseband signal may then be demodulated by a processor in order to obtain the signal of interest.
A number of individual receivers may be combined into a receiver system. Each individual receiver may be associated with a different frequency range and each demodulated signal may provide a different signal of interest. There is a general trend toward reducing the size of receivers to form a smaller system.